David Madsen
David N. Madsen is a war veteran and security guard at Blackwell Academy. He is married to Joyce Madsen, and is Chloe's stepfather. Personality David is often rude and aggressive, he does seem to have some good qualities as he's made Joyce very happy. He also suffers from PTSD and paranoia after his time in the military. He has an unhealthy obsession with surveillance. He ultimately cares about the Blackwell students and his family, but find it difficult to show them due to his brusque attitude. Biography The following is what Max wrote about David in her journal: Whoa, I swear that security guard is the biggest ass here. And that's saying a lot. He always treats everybody like they've committed a crime or they're about to commit one. He grilled me in the hall today and I thought he was going to arrest me. I don't know much about him but I heard he was kicked out of the army or something. So of course he would end up at Blackwell Academy in charge of security. Aren't you supposed to feel, I don't know, SECURE, on campus? Bro-dude swaggers everywhere with that badge and gun like he's looking to tase somebody. He would make a good photo portrait of authority though. Who does a guy like that marry? I feel sorry for his family. It would be like living in a barracks. Shudder. Just another person I have to avoid at Blackwell. Collect 'em all. Background David has a strong military background. We know that he suffers from Post-traumatic Stress Disorder, and possibly takes medication for it. His dog tags, found in his bedside drawer, reveal that his blood type is O-Positive, and that he is of the Baptist faith. David first met his wife Joyce in the Two Whales Diner where she works; we know their first meeting was the 27th of November 2008, because he keeps the receipt she gave him. They were married sometime after this, Joyce taking his name (it appears on many of the bills in the household). David seems to enjoy mechanics, as he fixes up the old car in the garage. Hunting is another of his hobbies, clear from the taxidermy and photos in the Madsen home. David seems worried about possible apocalyptic scenarios, not surprising due to his PTSD. He has a self-help book on how to survive through the apocalypse, and stores a lot of suitable food products in the garage for emergencies. David seems to have supportive parents, as evident from a tape found in his belongings entitled "Message from Mom and Dad - 07/2007". Episode One - "Chrysalis" Our introduction to David comes in the form of him as Head of Security in Blackwell accusing us of breaking the fire alarm in the girls' bathroom in Blackwell. He is set up as a rash and accusatory man before he is asked to turn the alarms off by Principal Wells. Outside, you can talk to Brooke about her drone. She makes an offhand comment that she'd bet David would love to spy on everyone at Blackwell using her kind of drone. We also find out by speaking to Ms. Grant that David is planning to set up numerous Surveillance Cameras all over the Blackwell campus in a bid to help protect students. However, she and many others are against this, and she tries to get Max to sign a petition to stop it. The next time we see David, he is hassling Kate Marsh. It seems he is interrogating her about drugs, or her attendance at the last Vortex Party. Max can choose to intervene or not. Intervene=Max breaks up the confrontation, asking David to stop hassling Kate. David retorts saying that he is on official campus business. He sees his bullying as merely part of his job. Although Kate appreciates it, David does not, believing that he is doing some good by finding out what Kate has been up to at the last Vortex Party. He threatens Max, saying he will remember the conversation, and leaves the two girls alone. |-|Take the photo=David continues to hassle Kate, telling her to watch herself and figure out which side she's on (presumably the side of justice and security and the side of inappropriate drug-related behaviour). Kate is not pleased with Max, although now the photograph provides proof that the situation happened. Later on at Chloe's house, David will come up to check on Chloe after hearing the loud music Max turned on in the room. Max may choose to hide from David and avoid blame for the weed Chloe was caught smoking, or take the blame. If you looked at his secret files and left them in ruins, he will complain that Chloe has been through his things; he also complains that one of his guns are missing. Don't Hide, Take the blame=Max doesn't hide anywhere in the room, and takes the blame for the joint when Chloe suggests the joint belongs to Max. David threatens her in regards to her Blackwell scholarship, and doesn't want to see her in the household again. Chloe will show Max the missing gun she stole from David afterwards. |-|Don't Hide and don't take the blame=Max doesn't hide anywhere in the room, and doesn't take the blame for the joint when Chloe suggests the joint belongs to Max. David will believe Max and slaps Chloe's face, and warns her not to mess around with drugs any more. |-|Hide, Intervene=Max hides in the closet, but intervenes as David discovers the joint. She takes the blame and David reacts by threatening her Blackwell scholarship and asking her not to come back to the house again. Chloe will show Max the missing gun she stole from David afterwards. |-|Stay Hidden=Max stays hidden throughout the confrontation between David and Chloe. When he finds the joint, Chloe stands up to him. He slaps her face, and warns her not to mess around with drugs any more. At the end of the episode, David is seen atop a ladder installing or adjusting a security camera outside the Price/Madsen family home. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" While searching through his belongings, Max can find a birthday card for Chloe's 18th birthday. The message is heartfelt, insinuating that David truly does care about his step-daughter despite her behaviour. This could also indicate that the two had a better relationship at one stage, although that seems unlikely. We discover that ultimately, David values Joyce more than anything else in his life. The receipt he keeps from the diner from 2008 documents their first meeting, and is also the password for his laptop. There is also a photo of their wedding in the drawer next to his workstation; he keeps her close at all times. An argument breaks out in the Madsen household at breakfast as David comes home. He is aggressive and clearly sleep-deprived after a night of writing up vandalism reports after the swimming pool break in. He criticizes Max for being in the house, mentioning her "Rachel Amber Halloween costume". Max retaliates, and Joyce backs her up, asking David to stop threatening students. Chloe chimes in, bringing up the issue of the surveillance cameras in Blackwell and the Madsen house. David tells her not to bring it up now, eventually raising his hand to her, but she persists. From here, the player can choose whether to support Chloe, or support David. Support Chloe=Max brings up his threatening attitude towards students, and his unsettling files containing information about Kate and Rachel. She will also bring up the matter about David hitting Chloe, if you chose to stay hidden in episode one. Joyce finds the files disturbing, but David refuses to explain his actions regarding the surveillance system. She asks him to leave the house and head to a hotel. David is very hurt by this, and says he never wants to see Max again. Joyce tells Max that David brought this on himself. Chloe asks Max not to rewind on her decision, feeling very pleased with the outcome. |-|Support David=Max backs David up, saying there is no proof that he has done anything wrong. As far as they know, Nathan is the one at fault. Chloe brings up how shady it is that he has secret files and security cameras. Joyce will put an end to the argument, saying she doesn't want anyone accused of anything in their house. David thanks Max for defending him, and warns her that it's his family. Joyce also thanks Max for defending her family, despite her daughter doing the opposite. Chloe is disappointed, and asks Max to rewind the situation to change the outcome. Alternate Timeline David is seen clearly as the Blackwell bus driver in the alternative timeline. It is evident that he is no longer involved in any security for the school. He also seems to have no relationship with Max; treating her as a regular student looking to board the bus. It is clear he has not been involved with Joyce, considering William is alive and well. Whether the two ever met is not clear at this point. Associated Deaths * Kate Marsh - (Contributed, Determinant), He is seen bullying Kate by Max. He has also been taking pictures of the girl, and following her around the Blackwell campus. By leaving the Dormitory roof door unlocked, he is partially responsible for Kate being able to climb onto the roof to attempt suicide. Possible Theories * David has a taxidermy mount of a deer, which he displays in the garage. There is also a picture in the Madsen household in the living room depicting him hunting a deer. Max's spirit animal is a Doe, which could mean that Max will be victimised in some way by David in the future. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Madsen Family Category:Blackwell Academy Staff Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters